Durst
by heylalaa
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya; — Ah, ah, apa kau sebegitu inginnya merasakan diriku, eh, Shi-zu-chan?


**Fandom: **Durarara!**  
Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya**  
Disclaimer: **DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**  
Challenge: **Drabble Meme**  
Notes: **Untuk sheilaluv. Request pertama dari sepuluh request yang harus saya selesaikan. Harusnya cuma drabble—tapi Shizuo dan Izaya terlalu _awesome _buat cuma digabungin dalam satu drabble, sehingga drabble itu pun berkembang menjadi... _ini_.**  
Notes2: **Em, fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mengambil tempat di volume... tujuh? Pas Izaya masuk rumah sakit. Tapi nggak ada spoiler, kok.  
**Notes3: **Dan—MAAF KALAU TERNYATA OOC BERAAAT. ;_;

* * *

—**Durst—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Shizuo tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa tatkala ia mendengarkan berita itu.

"—_korban yang terluka, Orihara Izaya-san, telah dikirim ke rumah sakit_—"

Kala itu, ia benar-benar... membatu. Bingung ingin berkehendak apa.

Semestinya, ia tertawa dan memeluk semua vending machine berserta rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang biasa ia lempar untuk membunuh kutu tersebut. Seharusnya, ia tersenyum selebar mungkin dan menelepon Kasuka untuk menyampaikan luapan kegembiraannya ini, atau bertemu dengan Celty dan menyanyi untuk melampiaskan rasa senang yang begitu tak tertahankan kepada teman bicaranya itu.

Namun yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa... kesal—amarah.

Sebab, yang selayaknya membunuh kutu itu adalah _dia_.

_Hanya_ dia.

Ialah yang bertahun-tahun mengejar pemuda itu hanya untuk menantikan saat-saat di mana Izaya tersungkur dan menghilangkan seringai bodoh tersebut dari wajahnya. Ialah yang bertahun-tahun telah memimpikan saat istimewa di mana ia dapat menusuk informan busuk itu dan membuatnya merasa, _oh, aku tidak memperhitungkan akan hal ini sama sekali_.

Ialah yang _berhak_ mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat seorang Orihaya Izaya merasa terkalahkan.

Bukannya seseorang tidak jelas yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui nama, atau pun wajahnya.

Huh, sialan.

Kalau saja ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mencuri impiannya ini, ia akan segera membunuhnya. Ya, bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH **BUNUH—**

_Kring!_

Ah.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Shizuo—masih sibuk membiarkan kata '_bunuh_' bergulir dari bibir—beranjak mendekati telepon, kemudian mengangkatnya sembari berkata, "Yeah, dengan Shizu—"

"_Halo, Shizu-chaaaaaaan!_"

Refleks, Shizuo langsung membanting gagang telepon tersebut.

* * *

Tapi Izaya bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menyerah, karena belum sempat Shizuo melangkah meninggalkan telepon tersebut, tiba-tiba benda laknat (ya, ia memanggilnya _laknat_ karena PANGGILAN IZAYA TELAH BERHASIL MASUK KE SITU. Ia _harus_ mengganti telepon itu dengan yang lebih baru dan masih suci. _Segera_.) tersebut tiba-tiba berbunyi kembali.

Shizuo mengangkatnya. Mungkin itu adalah Kasuka. Mungkin Tom. Atau mungkin—

"_Oh, Shizu-chan. Tak tahukah kamu bahwa menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba itu tidak sopan?_" ujar suara dengan nada mengejek di seberang telepon. Hanya mendengarnya saja sudah mampu membuat urat-urat di sekitar dahi Shizuo menonjol dan gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, berusaha menahan amarah. "_Yah, bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kau bersikap sopan, sih. Mengingat otak kecilmu itu hanya berkapasitas untuk menyimpan data-data milik seekor anjing gelandang._"

MENGAPA HARUS SI **KUTU** BUSUK INI YANG MUNCUL. SIALAN.

"Izaya-kun," ujar Shizuo dengan penuh penekanan, sementara pria itu mencoba untuk menahan diri agar ia tidak menghancurkan gagang telepon itu, "pernahkah aku memperingatkanmu, bahwa kalau _sekali_ saja kau berani menelepon ke rumahku, maka aku akan segera membunuhmu dan memotong tubuhmu menjadi lima belas bagian, lalu menyembunyikannya?"

Terdengar suara tawa, dan di dalam pikiran Shizuo, ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana Izaya menertawai—mata menyipit, seringai melebar, tangan sibuk bermain dengan sesuatu, entah jaket atau apa pun—_nya_.

Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu; membuatnya ingin menghancurkan kepala _kutu_ menjijikan itu.

Pasti akan_ sangat_ menyenangkan.

"_Oh, aku tak tahu kalau kau sebegitunya ingin memilikiku, Shizu-chan, sampai-sampai kau ingin membagi-bagi diriku menjadi bagian terkecil hanya untuk disimpan oleh _dirimu_ seorang!_" seru Izaya dengan seringai yang sangat, sangat tersirat jelas. "_Untuk seukuran manusia berotak kecil, kau cukup romantis, Shi-zu-chan!_"

Shizuo tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia berteriak, seraya Izaya terkekeh mendengarnya kehilangan kontrol, "BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH **MATI MEMBUSUK** DI RUMAH SAKIT, HEH, KUTU?"

Kekehan Izaya terdengar semakin keras, dan Shizuo mulai mencengkram tepi meja di dekatnya, menghasilkan retakan yang semakin lama semakin membesar. "_Ah, ah, Shizu-chan, kau sangat melukai hatiku,_" balas lelaki di seberang dengan nada sarkasme yang terselip di sela-sela perkataannya. Ia melanjutkan, "_Sebesar itukah rasa bencimu, hm?_"

"**YA**. SANGAT BESAR. SEKARANG, BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU."

Dan Shizuo, sekali lagi, langsung membanting gagang telepon tersebut.

* * *

Namun teleponnya tiba-tiba berdering kembali.

Dan Shizuo _seharusnya_ tidak menerima panggilan tersebut.

Tapi ia malah mengangkatnya.

"IIIZAA—"

"_Hei, Shizu-chan, batas antara benci dan cinta itu _sangat_ tipis, kau tahu?_" Sekali lagi, informan itu memotong sapaan pembuka Shizuo.

Shizuo memicingkan matanya. Meja malang yang sejak tadi dicengkramnya, kini telah sukses terbelah menjadi dua. Sembari mencoba waspada dengan apa yang akan kutu tersebut katakan kali ini, ia berdesis, "Apa maksudmu, Izaya?"

Tetapi, pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa mengejek.

Dan kali ini, Shizuo mulai menggenggam gagang teleponnya dengan lebih _erat_. Sangat, sangat erat. _Terlalu_ erat.

"_Ah, biarkan aku yang _baik hati_ ini menjelaskan kepadamu,_" ujar Izaya, bermaksud menawarkan bantuan, yang sama sekali tidak terdengar tulus di telinga Shizuo. "_Berarti, pada poin _ini_—di mana kau _begitu_ membenciku—, seharusnya kau telah jatuh hati kepadaku, Shizu-chan._"

Krak.

"AKU ANTAR **KAU** KE ALAM BAKA, KUTUUUUUU!"

Kemudian Shizuo langsung melangkah keluar apartemen, kedua tangan terselip ke dalam saku celana, sambil terus-menerus menggumamkan kata '_bunuhbunuh__**bunuh**_', meninggalkan gagang teleponnya yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping di belakang.

* * *

Shizuo tahu bahwa serangga yang bernama kutu itu menyebalkan. Sangat, _sangat_ menyebalkan.

Mereka takkan pernah bisa benar-benar lenyap. Walaupun menggunakan shampo sewangi atau semahal apa pun, lama-kelamaan, kutu pasti akan kembali datang. Menyebabkan rambut gatal. Memaksa tangan untuk bergerak menyingkirkannya. Meledakkan emosi orang-orang hanya dengan keberadaannya. Tak pernah mau hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Seperti Izaya.

Bahkan setelah Shizuo telah meninggalkan rumah sekali pun, Izaya masih memiliki cara untuk mengganggunya.

"_Kau egois sekali, Shizu-chan. Bukankah seharusnya kau—yang sehat—menghibur orang yang sakit dan kebosanan seperti aku ini, hm?_" Suara Izaya terdengar dari speaker ponsel Shizuo, menyebabkan pria berambut pirang itu ingin segera melempar ponselnya ke tong sampah.

Shizuo menggigit ujung batang rokoknya. "Mati saja kau!"

Kemudian, ia segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

* * *

Panggilan Izaya kembali masuk.

"_Ah, hei, Shizu-chan, tahukah kau bahwa di sini ada anjing yang mirip sekali seperti dirimu?_"

Shizuo mulai mencengkram tiang lampu terdekat.

"Izaya-kun, tahukah kau bahwa di sini _tidak ada_ manusia yang begitu menjijikan seperti dirimu?"

Izaya tertawa mendengarnya.

Dan Shizuo mematahkan tiang lampu tersebut, berharap bahwa sebenarnya yang ia patahkan adalah leher Izaya, seraya ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar.

_Klik_.

* * *

"_Shizu-chaaaan—_"

_Klik_.

* * *

"_Hei, tidak sopan menutup telepon seenak hati seperti itu, Shizu-chan. Apakah kau tak pernah belajar sopan santun?_"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Shizuo memutar bola matanya.

_Klik_.

* * *

"_Sushi enak. Sushi enak. Sushi enaaaaak._"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Izaya menelepon ke ponselnya, dan yang informan bodoh itu lakukan hanyalah menyampah dan menyampah. Seakan-akan tak ada hal penting lain yang bisa ia kerjakan selain menyampah, atau melakukan hal yang tidak jelas. Membuat Shizuo semakin lama semakin kesal dan ingin segera membuang keberadaan orang nista tersebut dari dunia ini.

Seperti_ kutu_.

"Dan sushi itu akan semakin _bertambah_ enak kalau daging_mu_lah yang dipakai sebagai bahan utamanya, dan bukan daging ikan," ujar Shizuo, seraya ia mendentamkan kaki di trotoar jalan, membuat para penjalan kaki lain menghindar dan membuka jalan untuknya.

Izaya terdiam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, berbisik, "_Ah, ah, apa kau _sebegitu_ inginnya merasakan diri_ku_, eh, Shi-zu-chan?_"

"IIIZAAA—"

_Klik_.

* * *

Beberapa menit sesudahnya, kala ia sedang duduk di bangku taman dan melemparkan pandangan sinis kepada orang-orang sekitar—beberapanya langsung berjengit, kemudian membalikkan badan mereka dan kabur—, ponselnya kembali berdering, bergetar di dalam saku.

Shizuo berdecak kesal. Dasar kutu brengsek itu—

"HEH, KUTU! SEKALI LAGI **KAU** TELEPON AKU** HARI INI**—"

"..._Kakak?_"

Kemudian, Shizuo mengerjapkan mata. Ia memandangi layar telepon genggamnya, dan melihat nama Kasuka terpampang di permukaan datar tersebut. Ia membatu.

Dan membatu.

Dan membatu.

Dan membatu—

"_Sepertinya, aku begitu mengganggu kegiatan Kakak saat ini_," kata Kasuka, masih dengan nada datar. Shizuo dapat membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi adiknya tersebut kala ia mengatakan hal ini: tanpa emosi, bibir membentuk garis tipis yang lurus dan mata seolah terlihat mengantuk. "_Baiklah, aku akan telepon... lain kali, kalau ada waktu kosong_."

Shizuo mengacak-acak rambutnya, sementara bibirnya mulai terbuka dan tertutup, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. "Tu-tunggu, Kasuka! Sebe—"

Lalu, terdengar suara '_klik_' halus, pertanda bahwa Kasuka telah menutup teleponnya.

...

Entah bagaimana, namun Shizuo dapat mendengar suara tawa Izaya dari kejauhan, begitu kencang dan panjang, seolah-olah hendak mengejek kebodohannya.

...

"**IIIIZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

Dari jendela sebuah rumah sakit, seorang informan menurunkan binokularnya, kemudian menyeringai dan perlahan-lahan, tertawa lepas.

.

.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****Notes4: **IZAYA, YOU **TROLL**.  
**Notes5: **Euh, maaf kalau gaje dan garing. MA-MAAF KALAU INI NGGAK NGECRACK SAMA SEKALI, KAK EILAAA. DAN NGGAK KERASA SHO-AAAAAI. ;_;  
**Notes6: **Be-bersedia me-me-mereview? Ka-ka-kasih saran?


End file.
